Fan:Aerodledramon
Aerodledramon is a Humanoid Dragon Digimon whose name is derived from "Aero (Gr: relating to flight and air) Needle Dramon". It is the fusion digivolved form of Veedramon and Beedramon that fuses their data while integrating them with special "Aero Armor" that assembles its body, whose signature coloration is red. It is inspired from Paildramon, as evident by its bodily features; however, unlike Paildramon, it is more advanced in both appearance and performance. On its hips and shoulders (via an in-built back-to-shoulder hangar armament mounted on its back) are its "Epulson Blasters", which can cause high-level destruction. The Epulson Blasters on its shoulders engage by swinging from the hanger on its back (the should blasters are stored on the hangar while not in use). Its wings are created from special 'Cyber-Eco material", meaning although they are mechanical in appearance, they are very flexible. These wings extend when it uses them for one of its attacks or tactics or to fly or fold when it prefers unhindered ground combat or normal ground movement. Its arms possess "Aerosion Battleclaws", which are equiped with nail-like "Sky-Spike Needles" serving as its fingers. Because it is a robotic Dramon with organic integrations to grant it a perfect blend of living tissue and mechanical equipment, its instincts are lightyears ahead of normal Digimon with basic instincts. As it flies the skies or simply moves on the ground, its speed and strength may be balanced but they are also powerful. Aerodledramon is fast and strong, and the balance of bulk and slim its body is designed with clearly proves this to be true. Digivolution Aerodledramon digivolves from Veedramon & Beedramon, and then digivolves to the Ultimate RizeAerodledramon, and finally, it digivolves into the Mega level MaxAerodledramon, before it digivolves into the Ultra StarAerodledramon. Attacks *'Catcher Spike': Extends its fingers from its Battleclaws for use as catcher lines for catching or grabbing from a distance, optionally foundating its fingers repeatedly into an opponent for a ranged finger jab attack. It also swings the lines for a slashing attack from a distance or to throw its fingers far out. Furthermore, this attack benefits the user by acting as a grapple to reach high areas. *'Spike Launcher': Unleashes its fingers and "Sky-Thrust Needles" equipped on the back of each claw like projectiles, hailing opponents with rapid-fire spikes. *'Speed Skyscraper': Speeds around the battlefield slashing at its opponents. *'Electro Bomb-Blast': Its Epulson Blasters fire electric blasts, which trigger small explosions on the ground and blow up soft ground surfaces such as sand or snow, and deal damage on opponents upon hitting them, with the added effect of electrifying them. *'Cutting Whirlwind': Spins in a full 360 rotation and slashes its opponents as it revolves, the speed at which it spins being that of a real whirlwind. *'Whirlwind Wingblow': Its wings blow up whirlwinds at opponents. *'Epulson Blaster': Its trademark and signature attack, Aerodledramon blasts opponents in rapid-fire bursts, strong bursts, and powerful waves of energy with its Epulson Blasters. *'Demolition Destroyer': A full-blast attack using its Epulson Blasters, Battleclaws and wings all in chorus to completely destroy its target and obliterate all traces of them, leaving no evidence of their presence.